Eye of the Tiger
by skilletgirl325
Summary: 6 year old Zak Saturday meets a large white tiger that saves his life, but one day he has to leave suddenly. 6 years later he finds the tiger again, but she had gone protective for her friends and family. Now all Zak wants to do is protect her.
1. New Enemy

6 year old Zak Saturday was walking in the Amazon Jungle, despite the warnings his parents gave him to always have a partner. "_Snap"_ "Who's there?". After looking around and finding nothing he kept walking. He didn't know it yet , but he was being watched by blood red eyes ready to go in for the kill. _"Grrr"  
_

O.k now he KNOWS he isn't imagining things. As if on que a black tiger with white stripes and blood red eyes jumped of the bushes, but the oddest thing about it was the white gem in the middle of its head that had evil energy in it, and he had a feeling that who ever had this gem would become evil to. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" it was so loud that he was pretty positive that his parents could hear it 3 miles away. That's when it leaped at him claws out ready for the kill. Quickly turning around and running to who knows where. its a good thing he did run, cause the tiger landed right on the spot he was standing on.

The tiger wasnt about to give uo its prey without a fight. Turning to where the boy ran the tiger chased him. Zak was completely panicking, he regretted nt listning to his parents advice. Now what was he supposed to do while a VERY HUNGRY TIGER CHASED HIM?! As if his luck could get any worse he heard another roar up ahead. _HOW DID THAT THING GET AHEAD OF HIM SO FAST?! _He crouched down and covered his head, ready to feel the sharp claws dig into his skin.


	2. New Friends

He could feel the tiger's eyes on him. _"JUST KILL ME ALREADY"_ he screamed in his mind. Still the tiger just looked at him, he then heard it walking around him and sit down behind him. Ok, he was confused, he looked up cautiously, to see a white tiger not the one that chased him, and it was HUGE! It could've easily reached his dad's shoulder. It turned its head to look at him with large golden eyes, _"You ok?"_ When he heard the voice he looked around for the person that talked. When he looked back at the tiger he saw it roll it's eyes _"I'm the tiger, names W.T" _"My names Zak." That's when he heard a twig snap in front of them. **"**_Great here comes B.T"_ he heard W.T say/think. _"Just hand over the boy and I'll be on my way" "When have I ever given up a human without a fight, B.T?" _"WAIT! YOUR GONNA EAT ME TO?!"

"_No I only eat animals, I always try to save humans, even if it costs me my life." _Then he heard B.T _"How touching"_ he said with venom,_ "Well I've always liked to fight for my food, I'll give you guys ten seconds get as far away from me as you can. One" _W.T turned to him and screamed_ "GET ON!"_ _"Two" _Zak scrambled up off the floor to get to W.T _"Three"_ W.T crouched down to get Zak on her._ "Four"_ by five W.T was running , and Zak was clinging on to her back for dear life _"Six"_. She ran faster _"Seven"_, faster._ "Eight"_ faster. _"Nine" _as fast as she could and Zak was pretty sure this was faster then a cheetah. _"Ten"_. That's when he heard B.T crashing through the forest after them. Zak looked back and saw the black tiger slowly closing the gap in between them. W.T was going as fast as she could, jumping over logs zig zagging trees and bushes, in an attempt to get B.T off their tail (no pun intended.)

When Zak looked ahead he saw a cave easily as large as the airship. W.T turned toward the cave, "What are you doing? We'll be easily cornered in there! _"TRUST ME! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" _Once they got in the cave they turned around to see B.T growling and snarling, while pacing the front of the cave. "Why doesn't he come in?"_ "This place is under a spell that doesn't allow him to come in, but just incase go further in the tunnel there's a little oasis at the end."_ "What if he doesn't go away?" That made W.T stop dead in her tracks. Baring her teeth she looked at him and said,_ "I'll make him."_ With that she turned and ran write at B.T claws out and teeth bared. "WAIT! NO!" he yelled at W.T. He watched as she clawed at B.T's skin, with him doing the same. She was able to over power him and was soon on top of B.T paw on his neck slowly suffocating him.

"STOP!" Zak yelled W.T looked at him and he saw the anger slowly fade from her eyes realizing what she was doing, she caitiously got off of him. Zak watched as B.T slowly get up and when he looked at him he saw all the anger and hate and he knew this wasn't over, when W.T saw him looking at Zak she bared her teeth and growled, warning him to BACK OFF! B.T took one more look at him and slowly krept back into the woods._ "Sorry about that Zak, I guess i got so angry that I blacked out for a sec."_ "Can we hang out tomorrow?, My parents are on a mission and they dont let me go with them, so it gets really boring on the airship." She looked at him and nodded her head yes, and he was pretty sure he could see a faint smile on her face. _"C'mon lets get you home, i dont want to end up as a tiger skin rug." _

**Phew done with that chap now is it good, really good, bad, really bad, or just flat out crappy? i would LOVE IT if you guys could give me some hints on this stuff 1 fanfic here people and i want to thx u tigerleah 4 the comment. k NEXT CHAP UP EITHER 2DAY OR SOMETIME THIS WEEK!**


	3. Leaving

W.T barely got into the jungle before Zak's parents came running out of the airship. She had explained that even though she helps humans she's always skittish, especially if their adults and their armed, and in this case it was both. Zak could tell that she almost had a heart attack when she saw his parents. Luckily his parents didn't see an overgrown white tiger run into the jungle, which surprised him. Before he could think about what happened that day his mom gave him a bear hug. "ZAK SOLOMON SATURDAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? A TIGER COULDVE GOT YOU OR SOME OTHER CRAZY ANIMAL!" "You have no idea" he muttered. Sadly his mom heard him "WHAT!?" "Drew calm down, he's growing up, we have to expect this kind of thing." "NO DOC! I AM NOT HAVING MY BABY BOY RUNNING AROUND IN THE JUNGLE LIKE A MADMAN ALONE!". That was when Zak had had enough, "I WASN'T ALONE I MET A FRIEND AND SHE HELPED ME! SHE EVEN SAVED MY LIFE!" that's when his parents stopped arguing and finally looked at him.

His mom had finally calmed down enough not to yell right in his ear, "Alright then, can you tell us EXACTLY what happened?" that's when he told them about B.T chasing him, W.T finding him and getting him to the cave, and the fight. When he was done his parents looked at him as if he grew an extra arm, "Hmm it sounds like you have an imaginary friend." Now it was his turn to looked shock, but most of all he was hurt, his parents didn't believe him. "Ill prove that she's real!" he said this with tears flooding down his cheeks, that's when they realized they said the wrong thing."Zak honey I'm sorry if your hurt but, its impossible for a white tiger to talk and be the size of your dad" "She's write Zak, that's scientifically impossible, a tiger would have to be really old to be that tall." All Zak did was look at his parents, get up and walk to his room before Fisk could scold him to. He didn't come out all night, not even for dinner. After his parents went to sleep he heard a knock on his window, he looked over to see a white tiger's face looking in. Zak has never been so happy to see a cat in his life! After he opened the window W.T jumped through very gracefully. She looked over at him and laughed, "What!?" _"Your middle name is Solomon? You are the most surprising human I have ever met Zak Saturday."_ "What's so surprising about a middle name? Its my dad's actual name to you know" _"Oops, nope and hey I'm sorry I didn't help you this afternoon, but I had a feeling that I would've had a sword in my neck before I could say a word."_ Zak sighed and said it was ok, then said he was going to bed. "WAIT! Were should we meet tomorrow?" he asked _"There's a river just west of here, there's a path that leads to it, you cant miss it"_ With that she left.

Before his parent woke up Zak snuck out of the airship to look for the path. After he found it he traveled for an hour or so and by the time he got to the river he was completely breathless. He finally got up to look at his surroundings, and saw one of the most beautiful place he has ever seen! The trees were so green and thick that it was about 10 degrees cooler under them, exotic flowers bloomed every were to bright pink, to night black, when he looked up and saw hundreds of birds up in the trees, he also noted that the trees had lots of fruit. _"Glad to see you could make it"_ turning around he saw W.T sitting on a rock near the crystal clear river. "I can see why you chose this place" he said absolutely breathless. _"Yep and here's what's more surprising, you're the first human to see this place, we never trusted other humans because they've been polluting the world and this is one of the few havens that is safe, I'm the guardian here."_ Blinking with surprise in what he heard, he looked over to W.T to see her looking at something in the grass. "What is it?" _"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BUTTERFLY!"_ He watched as W.T tried catching the yellow beauty, he had to laugh, she looked absolutely SILLY! Jumping in the air, doing summersaults, all the stuff a kitten would do. "How old are you?" _"Six why?"_ "Nothing important", with that he joined in, they found other things to do, teasing monkeys, catching the fruit they threw down at them. Pretty soon they were meeting up every day, soon it turned to months. One day Zak's mom said that they had to leave. "Cant I go into the jungle one more time?" he wanted to at least say good bye to W.T. "Sorry Zak, but Miranda is having some cryptid problems in Antarctica, we have to leave NOW!" Knowing he didn't have a choice he sadly went into the airship. As they passed they meeting place he heard a roar and recognized it immediately. "W.T" he whispered he quickly ran to the back of the airship to the farthest window. Zak raised his hand to wave goodbye, then he heard a faint whisper but he was able to hear it. _"Goodbye Zak, like my people say 'the winds of chance shall blow us together again someday' we'll see each other again." "Bye W.T"_ though he was far away he new she heard.

**OK all done I'll try to get the next chap up tomorrow if not then defiantly ** **next week, please comment, I would like to know ur opinions, and R&R please**


	4. Reunion and relizing

Six years later

Zak never forgot W.T, every year on the same date that they left he stayed in his room all day, never talking to his parents or siblings. When Doyle moved in he noted how Zak stayed in his room, "Why has Zak been in his room all day?" Doyle asked Doc during that day "I don't know but he's been acting like that every year for six years, ever since we left the jungle." Now since Doyle learned that he had a nephew he did some research on the Internet on how to take care of a child, and he thought of something, "Maybe if you take him back, he wont be so depressed, and him acting all weird will stop." "That's actually a good idea….. were did you learn that?" Not wanting Doc to know he has a soft spot for kids he just walked away, not saying anything.

The next day

The next day Doc announced that they were going back to the jungle, "REALLY?!" Zak just wanted to make sure he wasn't teasing him. "Yep" "LETS GO!" Zak was already running to the airship before Fiskerton picked him up. "We have to pack up first" he told him, "I HAVE EXTRA CLOTHES IN THE AIRSHIP! NOW LETS GO!" "Uh mini man we have to pack up to you know" Doyle said while Fisk was putting him down. "WELL HURRY UP!". 20 min later, but to Zak it felt like it was a hundred years. "Ok lets go this'll take about ten minutes." Those words kept repeating in his head_ Ten minutes, ten more minutes till I see W.T_.

"Zak? ZAK!" Looking up from his comic book he saw his mom looking at him with a concern expression. "Hmm?" "We're here but we want to lay down a few rules." Ok this didn't sound good, "When you go to the jungle we want you to take someone with you." That's when Zak had an idea he should've thought of YEARS ago. "Can I show you guys one of my favorite places here?" W.T had said that he could bring anyone he wanted to bring to their meeting place if he trusted them COMPLETELY. Well this is his family so he should trust them with this. They all looked confused but shook their heads yes."Then c'mon I really want to see this place again. With that the whole family left, they didn't know it yet but a boy about Zak's age with black hair with white tiger stripes was watching them with angry red eyes

Zak quickly found the path and started following it, he had gone fit over the years so now this was a piece of cake. Every time one of his family members asked him where they were going he just smiled and told them to wait. Know this was worrying them, Drew even asked Doc if they should turn around, Zak heard this and screamed a loud "NO!" startling everyone, "Were almost there any way." Pretty soon they were there. Zak nearly laughed his but off when he saw their faces looking at the beatifuk scenery. _"Who's there?"_ Zak looked at his family to see them looking around just like he did when he first heard W.T. Zak looked past them to see W.T on her regular rock tense and ready to run. Now she was about the height of Fisk, her fur had gone shaggier, and her once lively golden eyes had gone dull.

"W.T!"_ "Zak? ZAK!" _ she quickly hopped off her rock and ran toward him. Drew saw her and nearly fainted, "DOC!" his dad's own eyes were wide, Doyle and Fisk had ran behind a tree, with Komodo going invisible and Zon flying away. _"It's so good to see you! But a lots changed since the last time we saw each other, B.T is getting bolder and sneaking in here snatching the birds and monkeys, and a lot of the other cats have taken refuge here to get away from him." _ "That's pretty bad if even other cats are trying to get away from him." That's when he remembered his family, "Oh, hey I want to introduce my family, this is my mom Drew my dad Solomon aka Doc, Uncle Doyle, and my siblings Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. _"Hi! Names W.T, and Zak I have to warn you about something, you see it turns out B.T and I can mutate, so we can turn into-_" she didn't have time to finish cause that's when B.T decided to make a show up._ "Why hello Zak, ready for a rematch?" _This time Zak was ready.

Quickly grabbing the claw he ran towards him. But something odd happened, he watched as a dark light flashed in front if him. When it was gone he saw standing in front of him was not a tiger, but a boy with black hair with white tiger stripes in it. When he looked at Zak he saw blood red eyes looking at him. "Honestly I prefer this form then the tiger one, much more comfortable, now lets get this over with." With that he lunged his hands turning into claws.

Before he could even move a figure was in front of him, arms out stretched, blocking him from B.T. But what was odd was the waist long hair looked like W.T's fur. _Oh, no_, he could only watch as the razor sharp claws slowly went into her flesh. "NO!" he screamed. That's when Drew quickly snapped out of her dazed state and shot B.T in the chest with her fire sword. Zak crying, picked up the girl, surprisingly her golden eyes were open and she was breathing, but it was faint. "We'll get her to the infirmary, but we have to be fast." Doc said. "I think I'll be able to fly her to the airship with my jetpack, along with sis, and Zon can fly Zak over with me if he wants to, the rest of you guys will have to go on foot." Said Doyle, Doc looked over to Zak for his approval, but he was already calling for Zon. _Please be ok, _thought Zak as he got on Zon and watched his uncle get his mom and W.T. When he was younger he ignored the pounding in his heart when he saw his friend, when he forced to look away from the young tiger, but now he couldn't, and now he couldn't imagine his life without her.


	5. Surprise visit

**Hey guys, sorry my updates a little late we went on vacation. K back to the story Zak saw W.T get stabbed in the stomach by B.T, and now their all going back to the infirmary to patch her up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own tss if I did they would still be on air :) **

**Zak's POV**

I watched as my parents ran around the infirmary, getting all the stuff they need to keep her alive. The cut was deep, nearly hitting her stomach and abdomen. Even though Doyle tried to stop the bleeding on the way here, she had still lost a lot of blood. Her once tan face had turned ashen, her gold eyes had turned glassy, and her breathing was raspy and uneven. Mom said that she was surprised she was still alive. I've been holding her hand since we got there, hoping with all my heart that she would live. I've tried several times to talk to her with only a blink or a twitch of the finger as an answer. I even tried to use my powers on her, just to at least get a nod. Nothing. I felt the lump in my throat swell up painfully, wanting to release the dam of tears.

"Zak?" I turned around to see my mom looking at me, "Why don't you take a break, you've been sitting here for the past three hours." I just shook my head, afraid to talk. That's when she got that look in her eyes, _Uh oh_ "FISKERTON!" that's when my brother came in and nearly had to get a crowbar to get me off of her. He swung me over his shoulder, while I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go. "Zak?" Fisk stopped and I looked at mom, hoping she changed her mind, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told her about us." I only nodded, the lump getting tighter.

Fisk dropped me off at the kitchen, at blocked the doorway, not letting me pass. "C'mon Fisk, she saved my life more then once, the least I can do is stay there for her." He simply shook his head, "Crap" I murmured. That's when Doyle came in, carrying a box. "Fizza!" Fisk yelled. Doyle walked over and bright out a piece of pizza and waved it in my face "I know you want some." I snatched it out of his hand and started eating it like it was the last piece of food I'll ever have. "Slow down you're gonna choke" he said while laughing, already half of the pizza was gone because of Fisk.

I just shrugged and snatched another piece. "Hey miniman, I know you don't want this girl to die, but I think she wouldn't want you mopping like this, even I could tell she's nice and doesn't want anyone acting like this because of her." "I know" I said, "But she was the first person or animal, to let me be myself, heck, I even showed her my powers and she didn't freak out."

After a few moments of silence we heard surprised yelling, and then sounds of a fight. We ran down to the noise, _Please be ok_, I thought. When we fond the source of the noise, we found my mom pointing her fire sword at a man in the infirmary. He had red hair, green eyes, pale skin, he was also kind of muscular, and in his hand he had a large knife pointed at mom, his eyes full of anger. "STAY AWAY FOM HER!" I yelled he was WAY to close to W.T, I knew my mom could handle him, so I wasn't worried about her. he looked at me and I saw his eyes soften, he dropped his knife and fell to his knees, his face on his hands, I heard him murmur "Samantha, I'm so sorry"

**John's POV**

I only wanted to see her again and take her home. When I saw her on that bed with the cuts on her, I couldn't think straight, the only thing I kept thinking was _My fault, my fault, its all my fault_. When that woman came in all I wanted to do was protect her, then the KID! The child had her scent mingling with his, that's when I knew she trusted this family, and if Samantha trusted them, I trusted them. I just fell to my knees and murmured "Samantha, I'm so sorry." "What are you sorry about?" I looked up and saw the kid, he had black hair with a white star that made his bangs, he also had tan skin and brown eyes, he had on yellow pants, this an orange shirt with black sleeves and a strange serpent S on the front of his shirt.

"I abandon her when she was only a toddler, and know this, it's all my fault." I whispered. "First her names not Samantha, its W.T, second why did you abandon that little girl when she was a TODDLER!?" he asked _W.T?_ "Oh! She was only a toddler, she wouldn't remember anything!" "Ok, what's going on here?" a man came in with black hair with white in the middle and a scar on his left eye. "This guy got in threw the window and stalked W.T!" yelled the woman, "Hey!" I yelled they all looked at me, "First my name my name is John, might as well get that over with. Second that girl you say I was stalking is my LITTLE SISTER!"


	6. Memories

**Zak's POV**

We all just looked at him like he was crazy. We were all quiet, just staring at John. "Mmf, what the heck happened?" W.T!" I screamed, I quickly ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given. "OW! HEY WATCH IT" she screamed between me smuggling her and her laughter. She gave me a hug back then pushed me out at arms length to see if I was hurt. Laughing I said "I'm fine, you were the one that got stabbed." "Huh?" she looked up from my arm and into my eyes. _Oh gosh_, I thought. Ya gold was a beautiful color, but on her it looked 10 times more beautiful. I then realized her head was cocked, showing she was confused. _Crap! Stared to long! _"Samantha?" John asked "Some crazy guy named John is saying he's your brother." I whispered. "Like I told you I don't remember any of my family, but it would be possible." She whispered back.

**W.T's POV**

I looked at John. Something about him was familiar, and the way he look he looked at me, well, JEEZ! I felt bad for the poor guy, coming all this way to find this Samantha girl. So I decided to hear the whole story first, I walked over to him to tell him to start at the beginning. Before I could even say I word I got pulled into yet another hug. "To. Much. Hugging. Cant. Breath" I managed to say. He let me go and pushed me at arms length. This guy had so much happiness in his eyes that I hated to crush his spirits and tell him that I don't know/remember him.

"Listen" I said using the kindest voice I had, "You need to tell me your whole story, I don't kn- remember you, and maybe if you tell me I will remember." "Ok" with that he got up and sat on the bed I was on. "It started 12 years ago….

**Flashback**

A man and a 10 year-old boy were outside next to a door were screaming was heard. They both had red hair and green eyes, but the man had freckles sprinkled across his face. They've been like this for the past 2 hours. "Dad?" the man looked up at the boy "Yes John?" "Is mom gonna be ok?" "I-I don't know" he said. The only thing the man feared was the unknown, and right now his wife was in that category. The man's name was Michal and his wife's name was Claire. She was in that room in labor with their second child.

One of the doctors came out with a smile on his face. "It's a healthy baby girl." This made Michal the happiest man alive, but something was off, the doctors weren't this happy when John was born (the little boy.) "What kind is she?" Michal asked. The doctor's smile grew wider. "Her mother's kind" He had to sit down. _Wow _he thought. John felt something swell up in his chest, and one thought came in his head_ That should've been me._ "Can I see her?" Michal asked. The doctor shook his head yes, Michal turned to his son and said, "C'mon, lets see your sister." They both went in to see a woman in her early thirties with short white hair with black tiger stripes in it, her tan face was peaceful, her golden eyes were full of happiness, and in her arms was a small baby with the same eyes, skin, and hair as her mother's. "Can I see her?" Michal whispered. Claire looked at him and shook her head yes, to tired to talk. She handed the child over to him. _She's so beautiful _he thought happily _I'll need to get a shotgun when she's older to scare off boys_, he thought evilly. "Don't even think about it." Claire said, even without her eyes open she could tell what he's thinking, and she didn't want him to have a gun with kids around.

John just looked at his sister full of anger and jealousy _I should've been it, I should've been the White Tiger._

**Two years later**

Now this family lived on a planet where people change into cats. Around 1,000 years ago started a war. There was also a prophecy. It was said that the child of a white tiger and a child of a black tiger where to be born and fight each other to the death. If the black tiger won the war would continue for another 1,000 years, and most likely kill off all the people. If the white tiger won there would be peace on the planet forever. Now back to the present.

12 year old John watched his sister chase butterflies in the yard in her white tiger form. His own cat was a bangle tiger same as his dad, and his sister had inherited his mother's form. They ended up naming his sister Samantha, after a famous warrior in the olden times. His anger and jealousy was still there, but not as much as it was when he first met her. In fact when she first said his name he felt his heart melt a little. He smiled to himself when she landed in the sand box with all her legs sticking out in different directions.

Deciding it was time to go in, he turned into his tiger form and picked up his sister by the scruff of her neck. He walked in still like that when he heard screaming in the living room. He quickly hid Samantha in a cupboard (which she growled in complaint of the sudden movement) "MOM! DAD!" he yelled frantically, changing into his boy form. He saw his mom and dad in their own tiger form fighting a Black Tiger? _Oh, no_ his mom, in her tiger form was able to distract the tiger enough for his dad to slink away in his tiger form. _"John! Get Samantha and get out of here!"_ he thought frantically to his son. He could only watch as his parents fight the black tiger. But he knew he had to get her out of there.

Quickly picking up his sister on his tiger form he ran out the door and into the street. _Where should I put her?_ he thought. This tiger could smell Samantha anywhere on this planet. Wait!_ It could smell her on this planet but not another one. _Quickly turning around he reached a large circle of stone that was hollow. The towns people used this portal to go to Earth, to learn more about it. John never thought he would have to use it, but this was the only thing that would save his sister's life. Using a gem that was given to the towns people to use, he activated the portal. He watched as a swirl of blue opened into the stone. He quickly jumped through, next thing he knew he was in a jungle oasis. He found a soft patch of grass and set her down on it. He looked at her and said _"May the winds of chance bring our family together again." _With one last look at his sister he jumped through the portal.


	7. Never trust a cat to use a shower

**Zak's POV**

Again we just looked at him, I looked over at W.T and saw her deep in thought, her head bowed and eyes squinting. After what seemed like several hours she looked up and said "Prove it." John looked quiet surprised when she said that. W.T got up and walked over to him, arms crossed. "You can't expect me to remember something that happened 10 years ago, so you cant expect me to fully trust you" she said.

"_That's deep"_ I thought to her (I learned that she can here my thoughts when I wanted her to) _"I know, but he's got to learn that I've been through a lot and I don't trust people that easily."_ She said. I looked back at John and saw tears brimming in his eyes, _Poor guy_ I thought. John quickly recovered and looked at all of us, "The forms", he murmured. He quickly got up and told us to follow him, W.T and I looked at each other, confusion showing on her face.

When we got out we saw John standing in the middle of the jungle, facing the airship. "Watch" he said. Suddenly he bent over, clutching his stomach. We all quickly ran over to him, my mom had gotten there first, ready to see what's wrong. When she reached out to him we heard a low, cat like growl come from John. "Wh-whats going on?" Doyle asked, "I'm fi-AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, "I-it never hurt like this at Camalia." He managed to gasp, "It n-never hurt." He finally looked up at us. We all gasped. His eyes were green and cat like, he had whiskers growing on this side of his face, and we saw the faintest of tiger stripes on his face. "STOP! I BELIEVE YOU!" W.T screamed. I looked over at her and I've never seen her panicking as much as she was now, not even when we first met.

**W.T's POV**

OK, umm… Wow! First Zak comes and sees me after 6 years, I get stabbed by B.T, wake up in some kind of room to see him and his parents in a face off with John, learn I'm part of some kind of prophecy, then I learn that John is a cat hybrid like me, AND my long lost brother. This is defiantly going on the top of the Weirdest Days of my Life list. Ok out of W.T land. We were back in the airship, making sure John wasn't injured by the transformation or, half of it. Zak had showed me around the airship, then handed me some fresh clothes, the ones I had on were old worn out jeans, with a white belly shirt with a black peace sign in the front, and I know what you think, total 70's, but HEY! You don't have a lot of choices when it comes to fashion with living in the jungle people. The clothes he gave me were like the ones Drew had on, except, well, smaller.

I looked at him with my, How do you know my size? Look. "It's old clothes from when my mom was younger", he said quickly, "She thought they may fit you, you can also take a shower or a bath in our bathroom, we all thought you may like one." "LIKE ONE?!" I screamed, "Dude, the last bath I had with actual soap was 6 months ago, you'd think that I wouldn't just like one", I said. He showed me to the bathroom and explained how to work it, then said holler if I needed anything.

Closing the door, I went over to the shower to turn it on, and maybe I pulled the handle a little to hard. Cause the next thing I know, I'm HOLDING THE DARN THING IN MY HAND! "Crap, crap craaaaaap!" I kept saying. "Uh, ZAAAAAK!"

**Zak's POV**

"ZAAAAAK!" "COMING!" I yelled back, _Jeez, barely gone for 5 minutes and W.T already needs help,_ I thought. I got to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Instead of the usual "It's safe." I got, "HURRY UP! THE BATHROOMS GONNA FLOOD!" rolling my eyes I got in and said, "C'mon it cant b- HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. I saw W.T using a towel to clog the flooding, "HOW CAN YOU MESS UP A BATHROOM IN 5 MINUTES?!" I yelled while running over to her. "I don't know! I was turning the handle and it broke off!" "There's a toolkit in the lab hurry and get it!" I told her. I tried to stop the flooding, with little success. A few minutes later she came back, toolkit in arm. "Kay, now I need a wrench and the handle you broke off." I said. She quickly got both. After a minute or so I was able to fix the bathroom. "OK" I said, "Remind me to turn on our own shower from now on, Ok?" I asked. "Fine by me." She answered back. "Now, OUT! I gotta get dressed."


	8. YES!

**John's POV**

Drew and Doc had taken me to the room I found Samantha in, right now I was on the bed, thinking about what happened. "ZAAAAAK!" I heard Samantha yell, then a whole lot of more noise. Then I heard Drew gasp, and say something. "Ok? What's going on?" I murmured. I when over to the noise and saw…. "WHERE DID ALL THE WATER COME FROM?!" I yelled. I know this isn't my house, but HECK! Nobody likes a flooded house, or, plane thingy. "Umm, ya never trust me with a shower", Samantha said. Zak turned to me and said, "She broke the stupid thing in 5 minutes".

_Wow!_ I thought. "Samantha?" she turned to me, her golden eyes looking at me with happiness. "I haven't told you guys the whole story." I said. Then her eyes turned suspicious. _Ok she has serious trust issues, _I thought. "It has nothing to do with me alone, it involves the whole family" I said. I could tell everyone was curious when I said that, I looked at her in the eye and said, "Our world is separated in 2 halves, Light and Dark. Our people, the Light, have been battling the Dark for the past 1,000 years. But 8 years ago the Dark had invaded the Light, and had taken people, even whole families, in as slaves." I looked at her and said sadly, "Our family was taken in as one of those slaves, and I was the only one to escape, I wasn't able to bring mom and dad."

**W.T's POV**

That hit me worse then a hammer hitting my head. I felt in my eyes, _"Why me?" _I thought to Zak, _"I- I'm only 12, not even a teenager." _He was quiet, which made things worse. I know I'm sounding like a baby right now, but I needed a friend. "Can you guys go to the lab for a sec? I need to talk to W.T", Zak said. Everyone was confused, including me, _"Zak, are you ok?" "Ya"_, I felt his feelings when he said that. Happiness, nervousness, and…fear? WHY would he be happy right now? MY PARENTS WHERE CAPTURED IN AS SLAVES! And why was he nervous? I've known him six years for crying out loud! Once everyone had left I turned to him, "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, he only nodded, his bangs shielding his eyes. After that we were quiet, I was aware of my heart pounding as fast as it could while I kept stealing glances at him. I finally broke the silence, "What do you want to te-" I was quickly silenced when he whipped his head up and kissed me.

**Zak's POV**

WOW! Was I asking for a death sentence here, _I'm dead! I am freaking DEAD! _I kept thinking, I expected her to slap me and tell me to stay away from her, to never come back to the meeting place. But I got the exact opposite. I felt her move her tan arms around my neck and push me more into the kiss. _"YES! YOU DON'T HATE ME!"_ she pulled away and laughed, when she finished laughing she turned to me and asked, "Wh- why would I hate you?" "Well, um, I kissed you without permission. " I said, that only made her laugh harder. Gosh, she had a pretty laugh! "Dude, the only time I would get mad if someone kissed me like that if it wasn't you", she lowered that last part down to a whisper. Then I heard clapping and whistling behind us. We both looked at each other and had the same thought, _Uh oh_. We both slowly turned around to see everyone wearing goofy smiles. "WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" W.T yelled, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. John turned to her and said, "I read Zak's mind a couple of times and I always kept hearing, 'Make your move' Make your move'" Everyone laughed at that, while I just stood there blushing, luckily W.T came to my rescue, "Ok, Ok, lets give him some slack", she said. That's when Doyle pulled out a camera and said, "I filmed the whole thing!" "NOOO!" W.T and I shouted, sure he can be cool most of the time, but this was just flat out EMBARASSING! He flipped the screen out and showed everyone. It showed me moving fast and then, me pumping my arms out in the air! When did I do that?! Everyone cracked up at that! "SWEET LORD KILL ME NOW!" W.T screamed.

Suddenly John got serious. He turned to us and said, "I'm gonna ask you an important question now, Samantha, Zak, will you come to Camalia with me and help save it?"


	9. Camalia

**Zak's POV**

"Huh?" I said, "What's Camilia?" W.T asked. "Camalia is our home planet" John explained, "Wow, wow, wow!" mom said, "Don't the parents get a say in this?" "No, if they say yes, then you guys have no choice but to accept their wishes". Everyone looked shocked, even Doyle. John turned back to us and asked, "Will you? And Zak, Don't even bother trying to explain that your Kur and all, Samantha and I already know." I felt my mouth drop open and everyone's eyes go to John, completely shocked. "YOU HAD TO TELL HIM?!" W.T yelled, "How did you know?" I whispered. She turned her guilty golden eyes to me and said, "Zak, animals have senses that is able to find any thing cryptid, supernatural, anything like that" she explained. "So when we met, you knew?" "I felt something different about you" she said, "But, I wasn't exactly sure what it was." _So it wasn't because she didn't trust me_, I thought happily, "Eh hem" we both looked at John, "So what's your answer?" he asked. I looked back at W.T to see her standing up, "I'm coming" she said, I sighed and stood next to her and said "If she's coming, I'm coming to" John had one of the happiest looks on his face when we said that. "Their not going without us" said Doyle, I looked at my family to see them getting all they need for the trip.

"Thank you" John whispered. "You all need weapons from Camalia" John said, "Why?" asked W.T, "Earth weapons or poison don't have any effect on us" he explained, "The Camalian weapons have a spell on them that is able to harm us" he said, "How can Earth weapons not hurt us?" W.T asked. He turned to me and my family and said "Stand over there" he pointed over to the farthest wall from him and W.T. When we where at the wall he picked up a butcher knife, then quickly whipped around and threw it at W.T.

**W.T's POV**

I didn't have time to react when John threw the knife. I only had time to hear startled gasps, and for me to try and shield myself. I then felt just a slight pressure on my arm, then, nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see John pinned on the ground by Doc and Drew pointing her sword at him. I looked at my arm, expecting to see a large gash. "Uh, guys?" they all looked up and saw what I saw. Not a scratch, not even a bruise, "Told you" John said, "You could've proved it without the knife" Doc grumbled, letting John up. He turned to us and said, "Lets go"

**Three hours later W.T POV**

We all went down the trail to the meeting place, after a while I noticed everyone starting to pant and slow down while John and I haven't even broke a sweat, "Hang on" I told John. I whispered something into his ear and pointed to the Saturdays. Agreeing with my plan we both morphed into our tiger forms (with a tiny yelp of pain from John) and told them to get on. "If you guys get tired, tell us and we'll get off" said Doc. Zak, Doyle, and Drew got on mine while Doc, Fisk, and Komodo got on John. We finally got to the meeting place, where John explained that's where the portal is. "Ok so where is it?" Zak asked "Over there" John said pointing over to the rock I sun on. "I've been sun bathing on the portal for the past ten years?" I asked "Yep" they all said in unison. John put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bright green gem. "Hoora morion cora" He said while pointing the gem at the portal.

A bright blue swirl formed in the rock, "Ready?" he asked, I felt Zak take my hand and squeeze it, trying to comfort me. Squeezing back I nodded and we stepped into the portal to the unknown.


	10. Realizing the Truth

**Zak's POV**

Going into the portal was really weird. We saw images of large wild cats fighting each other, but one image caught my eye. It was a large Bengal tiger coming out of a castle with a white tiger kitten in its' mouth. I poked W.T and pointed at the image. "John is that you?" I asked, he sadly shook his head yes, "Why are you running out of the castle?" Mom asked. "That is a story for another time" he simply said. We then felt a rumble beneath our feet "What's that?!" Doyle yelled "We're nearing Camalia" W.T guessed. As if to answer her we we're dumped onto a rocky ground. "We're here" John said "Uh yeah we kinda guessed that" I said. I got up and looked around. "Oh, no" I heard Dad murmur. I heard a sob next to me, I looked up to see W.T standing up with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.

If it made W.T cry it must've been pretty bad. I slowly got up and looked around to see complete destruction. I saw cats fighting each other, homes in ruins, and not a living green plant anywhere, just rocky dull ground. I went over to W.T and hugged her. She grabbed my shirt and sobbed into it. I patted her back to comfort after a few minutes she let go and turned to John, wiping away her tears. "What do we do know?" she asked. I looked over to see John picking up scattered weapons. "We fight our way through first" he said tossing us weapons. "B.T has already opened a portal and went to his parents" he said. "How?" W.T said calmly, "He may have token a spare gem from me and some how knew the spell." He said "How do you know?" Doyle asked. "I took two gems but I only had one, I'm also able to see things that's happened in the past." He said, tossing all of us a weapon. Mom got a sword, dad got some kind of large hammer, Doyle got a knife, W.T got a knife, and I got some kind of weird spear, and John rubbed some kind of poison on Fisk, Komodo, and Zon's claws. He turned to us and said "Let's go."

**W.T's POV**

We ran behind rocks and other things on the way there, trying not to be seen. We were behind a rock, when I turned around to see a girl my age looking at me. She had bright green eyes, pale skin, and short blonde hair. She was wearing a tan skirt with a white tank top. I slowly reached for my knifes at my waist to defend myself. _"Guys!" _I thought franticly, we had to separate to hide properly. The girl suddenly ran over to me and hugged me, "I thought you were killed Samantha" she whispered. "Rebecca!" I heard someone yell, the girl, Rebecca probably, turned and yelled without taking her arms off of me said, "Over here!" she yelled, "Samantha!" "Zak!" I quickly got out of Rebecca's arms and ran toward Zak. "I've been spotted" I panted, "Samantha wait!" Rebecca yelled. "Run!" I quickly grabbed Zak and ran. I spotted the others running toward us. "There's a crazy girl after us!" I yelled. John quickly pulled out one of his own knifes and stepped in front of us. Rebecca then ran toward us with a group of people, John relaxed and said, "These are some towns people" he said he then pointed to Rebecca and said, "She was your best friend when you guys were little" "Oh" was all I said, "I'm not crazy" Rebecca grumbled, her arms crossed. "Hehe, sorry" I said embarrassed.

"How do you remember W.T?" Zak asked, "My mom had a couple of videos from when we played together." It may have just been my imagination but her cheeks seemed a little pink when she saw him. I grabbed his arm as if to say 'Back off, he's mine'. "Where going to try to free all the slaves" Doc explained, then a boy with black hair and dark green eyes stepped forward and said, "I'm gonna help, they took my brother from me" while he said it I could see the anger in his eyes, I leaned over to Zak and whispered, "Try and keep an eye on him, he may black out like I did" he nodded at me, saying he understood. "My names Jacob by the way" he said. I looked at the rest of the crowd to see them all nodding there heads, saying that their coming with us. "Does everyone have weapons?" Drew asked, they all pulled out weapons just like ours. "Ok?" Doyle said, completely surprised. "Lets go" I said.

**Zak's POV**

We followed John up to a large castle. Its windows were broken, with paint peeling off of rotten steps. "Halt! State your business." A man in armor came up to us, but when he saw the group he immediately started calling for help. He was quickly silenced when a knife was thrown into his back. "Wha-?" I looked over to see W.T missing a knife. She walked over and calmly and yanked the knife out. "Are you ok?" I asked concern, "Ugg no" she said. "Over there!" one of the villagers warned, I looked over to see more soldiers running toward us, weapons out and ready. "AAAAAHHHH" the villagers let out a loud war cry. I looked over to see Rebecca turn into a lioness and tearing apart one of the soldiers, then Jacob into a black panther catching one of the soldier's swords in his mouth. "Zak! Watch out!" I turned around in time to block a soldiers sword coming down on my head with the spear.

He then swept his feet under me, causing me to lose my footing. Quickly rolling away from another attack, I quickly tried to use my powers on him. Success! I sent him to go and attack the other soldiers, "Zak!" I saw W.T with my family plus John, Rebecca, and Jacob, "C'mon! where going to free the slaves!" she yelled. I quickly ran over to them, when we got in the castle John said that they kept the villagers on the dungeon. We followed him through hallways that I swear were a mile long. We reached one hallway that had portraits hanging on the walls. "What are the pictures for?" I asked, "Those are pictures of kings and queens of Camilia" Rebecca answered. 15 minutes later we saw the end of the pictures, but something was wrong. The last picture was all torn up, as if someone didn't want anyone to see who was on it.

W.T saw it to and stopped in front of it without anyone noticing, she then reached out to one of the shreds and put it in place. I blinked several times to see if I was just imagining it. "John?"


	11. The meeting

**W.T's POV**

I looked at the picture in front of me, completely shocked. "I can explain" John said quickly, "Course you can" I said coldly, I looked at him, my anger rising. "How can you keep this from me?!" I screamed, "You already had enough stress about the prophecy" he said sadly. "I didn't want to put more stress on you by telling you you're the princess" "I don't care John!" I screamed at him, I felt a slight pressure on the tips of my fingers. Looking down I saw claws shaping themselves from my hands. "W.T" I looked over to see Zak walking over to me, "Hey was only thinking what was best for you" , I looked over at the picture again. It showed a man and a woman with a ten year old boy and a toddler, all wearing royal garments, the boy and man both had red hair and green eyes, and the woman and toddler both had white tiger hair and golden eyes.

I felt my anger slowly drain away and the claws go back to their normal shapes. "Lets just find mom and dad" I said. I walked up in front of the group till no one was walking next to me. We were like that for a few minutes, when suddenly felt somebody grab me and put their hand over my mouth, but not before I managed a scream

**Zak's POV**

I looked over at John to see his head hung low. I walked over to him and asked "Are you ok?" "No" he whimpered. I suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from up the group. "Your Highness!" I heard Jacob scream. I looked up in front to see everyone grabbing their weapons, ready to fight. Jacob was the first up there, I looked closer to see a crack, small enough for people to not even second glance at it, but large enough for someone to hide in it. We all quickly went into the crack, "Help!" I heard W.T scream. I ran as fast as I could down the tunnel, suddenly John, Jacob, and Rebecca started sniffing the air.

"Dad stop! Its Samantha!" John yelled. We where able to catch up to W.T and the person who had her, or should I say people. We were in an underground room filled with over a hundred people. About ten of them had to hold W.T down by her arms and legs. "John?" a man in his early forties that looked like John came up to him. "Dad stop! Its Samantha!" the second the man heard this he quickly told the people to let her go. I was able to get a closer look at the man to see he was blind. "Uh _he's _my dad?" W.T asked, getting up from the ground. "Samantha" the man murmured. Reaching his hand out to her, he gently stroked her cheek. "Claire!" the man then yelled, "What Michal?" a woman looking like W.T but with shoulder length hair came out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John and W.T. "My kittens" she whispered putting her hands over her mouth. She then ran over and hugged both of them (when did John get there?) John returned the hug without hesitation.

W.T then got a funny look on her face, and patted Claire awkwardly on the back. Michal then joined in the group causing W.T to get even funnier look on her face. She looked at me and mouthed 'Help me'. I only laughed and took Doyle's video camera and started filming it (Why did Doyle even take this here?) Claire then broke the hug and pushed W.T at arms length. "When was the last time you had a haircut?" she asked jokingly. "I've never had one" she said smiling. "Alright you've had your time with her now my turn" Michal said, "You aren't going to wrestle me again are you?"

Zak: Jeez you barely talk on here

**Me: Ya ya I just don't flat out like doing author notes, now SHUT UP YOU'VE BEEN PESTERING ME ABOUT THAT FOR THE PAST WEEK!"**

**W.T: Sorry guys Zaks been pestering the author for the past week ok so birdjo333 does not own the secret Saturdays and- Hey when did it get quiet?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

**W.T: OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZAK!?**

"**hears muffled screaming in closet"**

**W.T: IM COMING ZAK!**

**Me: See u guys next week 'crazy look'**


	12. War Plans

**Me: OK sry about the late updates I had a little writers block but IM BACK AND STILL ALIVE and im now writing under the name skilletgirl325**

**W.T: Ya a 'little' writers block, you have a lot to pay for, not updating, making your viewers thinking you were dead, SCARING ZAK IN THE CLOSET!**

**Zak: So many scary things**

**Me: 0-0 oopsy**

**Zak POV**

It turns out several of the slaves were able to sneak out and build the room we're all standing in now. With a lot of patience they were able to get about 150 slaves out and hide them in here, there's also several other rooms under us build the same way to get everyone out. W.T had a dazed look on her face ever since we found her parents, gently poking her arm, I whispered "You ok?" she simply nodded still having that dazed look.

Feeling a smirk on my face at the plan I was forming, I walked over to John and whispered it in his ear.

He looked at W.T, smiled, and nodded. We picked up a spare barrel full of water (there was a river running through the room so everyone really wouldn't care) and quietly walked over to W.T. I looked over at John and he smiled at me I mouthed "1…2…3… SNAP OUT OF IT!" we poured the barrel all over her, "EEK" she turned around soaking wet and gave us the darkest look she had. But John and I were to busy rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ok you've had your fun" we looked up to see Claire standing there with a towel in her arms smiling at us. She went over to W.T and started towel drying, W.T got that funny look on her face again. "Guess your not used to this, huh?" we turned around to see Michal walking over to us while looking at W.T. "Ya, I guess" "Haha! She speaks!"

We then walked over to a tent put up especially for us. When we went in we saw everyone around a table laying out ambush plans. "…. Drew you'll attack the main guards at the west wing of the castle…." The man that was talking was in his late sixties. He had tan hair sprinkled with gray, with such light green eyes it hurt to look in them. Rebecca looked up and said, "This is Manny, he was the top general in the royal army" she explained. Manny looked up from the map he was using and smiled. "We'll need the kids to, it'll throw the soldiers off guard if they attack". Luckily mom or dad didn't argue, they finally faced the fact that here, they have no power over my decisions. "Where do we ambush?" John asked, "Main gates, Doc and Drew will attack the west wing, Doyle and that gorilla thing will try and get the keys from the guards, Jacob and Rebecca will sneak in the back gates and try to get as much info as possible, and you and John will come into the front gates and fight your way through" "What about me?" W.T asked, "Honey" Claire said looking at her, "We don't want to risk losing you again, so were gonna bend the prophecy a little, I'm gonna be the one who fights B.T" W.T's face turned bright red, then she snapped, "NO, there's a reason why I was born mom, and this is that exact reason, I'm gonna fight B.T no matter what, for god sake, I've been fighting him for ten YEARS! You don't know him as well as I do!" "She saved me from B.T" I said, "And she saved other people, if she can save them, she can save this planet." With that I walked right next to W.T and took her hand, Claire sighed and sadly shook her head yes. "We'll ambush tomorrow, I suggest you get your rest" with that he walked out.


	13. Before the battle

Hey guys sry for not updating in awhile, im gonna try to wing it and try to finish this story in 3chapters, hope you like.

**W.T's POV**

I was laying in the tent, just staring at the ceiling. _Man_, I thought, _B.T and I are gonna fight one last time._ Another thought hit me, one I was trying to push out of my mind since I found out about the prophecy, _What's gonna happen to Zak and I?_ _I don't know W.T_ I heard Zak say. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, this was something we used to do after he went to the airship at night. _How long have you been listening? Couldn't sleep so I decided to pester you a little, so technically, awhile_.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of loneliness, and I realized, it wasn't coming from me. Sighing I said to Zak, _Get over here, _I felt his happiness, then I felt him close up the connection, probably so I couldn't hear his thoughts. A minute later the flap to my tent opened up and Zak walked in. He had on a plain black t-shirt and baggy yellow pants, and with bags under his eyes, I guess he didn't get much sleep either. "I know your lonely" I said, smiling gently at him, and getting into a sitting position. He blushed, and said, "You felt lonely to" "Shut up" I said, grabbing my pillow and blushed into it.

"What is gonna happen to us W.T?" he asked, walking over and sat on my bed, I looked up to see his sad brown eyes, waiting for an answer, I leaned over and hugged him, then whispered, " I don't know". I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug. "Zak?" "Ya?" he answered, "Can you stay here for tonight?" I asked feeling my face heat up, "Sure". Sighing, we both laid down, I then closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

**Zak's POV**

I watched as W.T slept, seeing how peaceful she looked. Keeping the picture in my mind, I closed my eyes and went to sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up to see both of our families watching us, and W.T using me as a body pillow, W.T's family was in their cat forms, not looking happy that a boy was in bed with their little girl. W.T must've felt their glares, because she lifted herself off of me. She turned to her family and muttered, 'morning', her eyes then went wide, remembering what happened last night.

"It's not what it looks like!" we both said in unison. Doyle was smiling struggling not to laugh, lifted up a camera, (Really,were does he keep those things?) and mouthed, 'Blackmail'. "Ahem" we all looked around to see Manny holding several sheets of paper. "It's time" he simply said, he then walked away. I saw W.T's face go grim. Not caring if our families saw, I turned her around and gently kissed her. I heard Michal growl, but he didn't attack. I pulled away, smiled at her, then I walked out of the tent, ready for the battle.


End file.
